Chains
by Saruvi
Summary: Practice in the Ministry's Dojo for Hisoka and Tsuzuki.


**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

_Translations: _

_Itai - Ouch; It hurts_

_Bokken - Wooden Japanese practice sword; used in several martial arts_

_Shinai - Bamboo Japanese sword; used primarily in Kendo_

_Kami - God_

--

They were in the dojo at the Ministry. It was Saturday, so no one else was there. Tsuzuki had Hisoka restrained to the ceiling which had two chains hanging from a rafter. Hisoka was biting his lip as Tsuzuki ran his hands over his body.

"Ready?" Tsuzuki asked. Hisoka nodded and cried out when the first slap of the bokken hit the flesh of his rear. It stung.

"Itai," Hisoka whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

"If you want me to stop baby, just say so alright?" Tsuzuki told him.

"I don't want you to stop," the boy replied.

As Tsuzuki brought the bokken down again and again, Hisoka closed his eyes. Moving himself past the pain, he latched onto the tingly sensation that was beginning to sear itself onto his flesh. He knew his behind was red by now. He could feel the burn when Tsuzuki's fingers trailed over his rump.

"Ah, Tsu," Hisoka moaned, throwing back his head.

He tugged on the chains, causing a chink sound to echo off the dojo walls as the chains rubbed against the metal of the bolted rings holding them to the rafter. Tossing the bokken to the floor, wood hitting wood causing Hisoka to open his eyes, he watched as his lover walked over to the bows on the wall.

Grabbing something that he couldn't see, he watched with anticipation as Tsuzuki walked back over to him. Drawing the object over Hisoka's flesh caused a shiver to run up the boy's spine. Tsuzuki leaned in to kiss the back of his neck, causing him to moan.

"Close your eyes and tell me this is," Tsuzuki said, running the object's tip over rear, causing delicious tingles to spread outward from the redness.

"It's not a bow, so, oh kami, don't stop," Hisoka gasped as the object circled around one of his nipples.

"You're right, it's not a bow," Tsuzuki snickered, running the object down the boy's stomach, dipping the end into his navel.

"An arrow," Hisoka moaned as the feathers on the end of the arrow ran up and down his hardening member.

"Correct, so you need a reward for that," Tsuzuki said, his voice sinfully erotic as his breath caressed Hisoka's lips.

There was a clink as the arrow hit the wooden floor. Two hands placed themselves on the boy's hips as warm breath caressed his stomach. Lips grazing his flesh as a tongue dipped into his belly button, repeating the action the arrow had taken a moment before.

"T-Tsu," Hisoka panted when that tongue slid up his member. His arms straining against the chains his wrist cuffs were attached to. The chains clinking against each other as they swayed from the tugging of Hisoka's arms.

The velvety softness of that wet tongue grazed the underside of Hisoka's erection as they slid down to suck on his scrotum, causing the boy to move his hips closer to feel more of the incredible sensation of being sucked on by his lover.

A hand slid between his thighs to slip a finger into him making him cry out as his muscles immediately clenched around the invading digit. His cry was a mixture of burning pain and luscious pleasure. He gasped and tugged on the chains as two more fingers were quickly added into him. He tightened his muscles around them involuntarily as he felt his partners mouth release his balls and suck on his weeping arousal.

"Tsu-zu-ki! More, p-please," Hisoka stammered.

"I like how you beg baby. But I'm just getting started," Tsuzuki told him quietly.

"B-ba-ka! I... oh kami, more," the boy ground out as another finger was added and Tsuzuki's teeth lightly scraped along his erection.

"Mmm," Tsuzuki moaned as he took his lover's arousal deeper into his throat. The salty taste of precum mixing with his saliva.

Thrusting his fingers into the boy, he pressed up against the bundle buried deep inside his lover causing the boy to scream out and arch up against the chains holding him securely in the middle of the dojo. Releasing the boy's member, Tsuzuki licked his balls again then slid his tongue down to lick around Hisoka's entrance while pushing his fingers deeper into his body.

"Tsu, I'm g-going to..." Hisoka cried out as he came, his seed dripping onto Tsuzuki's neck and shoulder. Thankfully, the man had removed his shirt or he'd be a mess.

Hisoka panted as he breathed heavily, his eyes half lidded from the force of his climax.

"You look sleepy baby," Tsuzuki commented, pulling his fingers from the boy and standing up.

"Mmmhmm," Hisoka nodded. He swayed making the chains clink against one another again as his knees did a good imitation of jelly. If he didn't have the chains holding him up, he was sure he would have fallen to the floor.

"I'm not done with you yet though," Tsuzuki whispered to him, flicking his tongue over the shell of his ear, sending delightful shivers through the boy.

Hisoka looked at his partner when the man pulled back his green eyes full of lust. Biting his lip, he squeaked when Tsuzuki lifted him up by, telling him to wrap his legs around him, which he did. The chains helping him to stay steady as they held him up.

Thrusting up, Tsuzuki filled Hisoka with himself. His erection sliding into the boy without any resistance. The legs around his waist tightening as he pressed down on the boy's hips. There was enough length on the chains with Hisoka seated on Tsuzuki's member so the man could easily push the boy up and down on his length as he thrust in and out of Hisoka.

"Kami-sama, so good, so tight," Tsuzuki moaned as his lover's walls clenched around him, tightening and releasing as he pumped into the lithe body of his partner. Hisoka threw his head back as he felt the muscles in his abdomen tighten. He forced himself to hold back as Tsuzuki bent forward to suck on his neck biting down hard enough to leave a mark.

"M-more," Hisoka panted.

"Mmmm so lovely when you beg," Tsuzuki whispered hoarsely.

Hisoka whimpered when Tsuzuki suddenly pulled out of him and disentangled his legs from around his waist. Staring through his passion filled green eyes, he watched as Tsuzuki unbuckled the cuffs from his wrists, scooping him up bridal style before he had a chance to fall to the fall on his wobbly legs.

Walking over to one of the walls, Tsuzuki pressed face forward against it, pressing himself against the boy's back. Sliding his hands down the boy's body as he kissed the back of the boy's neck, he slid back into his lover's tight warmth. Moaning loudly, the sound reverberating off the dojo walls.

Hisoka hands were clenching as he lifted them up to press his arms against the walls. He cried out when Tsuzuki's erection hit his prostrate over and over, causing his body to twitch as it readied itself for another climax.

"Harder, please Tsu, I'm so close," Hisoka whined.

Tsuzuki pulled out, slamming back into him roughly, his erection scraping roughly against the rim of his entrance causing him press his head against the wall in front of him as he violently climaxed. His seed splashing against the wall and dripping to the floor.

Hearing Hisoka's whimpering as his body trembled around his member buried deep within the boy, Tsuzuki felt his own orgasm rising within him as he bit down on Hisoka's neck once again, climaxing as his teeth marked his lover.

Both males collapsed. Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka into his arms as they laid on the wooden floor. Their breaths coming in quick pants as their heartbeats fought to gain control and calm their quivering bodies down. Hisoka whispered something as his eyes drowsily shut.

"Next time, use the shinai to spank me," Tsuzuki heard as his lover fell asleep.

Tsuzuki thought that idea had definite possibilities as he let sleep claim him.


End file.
